


Surprises

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans!Rinkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Corrin visits the bathhouse to relax after a stressful day. What he finds there is a different kind of stress-relief.





	

Corrin pushed open the door to the bathhouse, strolling in with a bundle of towels in his arms. He checked the schedule, determining that it was, in fact, a men’s slot for bathing – he doubled checked every time, and _still_ remembered the hell Hana gave him for his mistake last time. He shrugged, walking into the changing room. After undressing, he grabbed a towel and walked into the baths.

He sighed loudly, sliding down into the hot water, welcoming the soothing feeling spreading throughout his body. He took a deep breath and dunked his head under the water, his white hair matting down in front of his face. He leaned against the stones lining the outside of the bath.

Corrin always loved the baths, and it was a good time to chat with his friends, but he loved times like this – late at night, when no one else came into the baths, and he had the whole place to himself. He enjoyed the solitude and the solace, and it was nice to be able to take a break from the stress and chaos of the war. He ran his hands through his hair, reflecting on the past few days.

It had been a stressful time – the battle in the ninja village was fierce, and to make matters worse, Takumi had returned. His younger brother was a valuable asset, but it was no secret that he had nothing but suspicion and disdain for the white-haired dragon prince. Now, on top of planning their path to Nohr, he had to fight with his brother at every turn. Takumi also held more sway in matter of planning and discussion, and it would be just a matter of time before he convinced even more soldiers to treat Corrin as an enemy.

He sighed, half-submerging his face in the water, blowing a stream of bubbles out his nose. He had come here to distance himself, and, as usual, ended up mired in the complex thoughts of war and family.

“Relax,” he told himself. “You’re here to relax.” He heard the clattering of the door opening. He turned to face the entrance, wondering who else it could be at this hour. _Oh gods, I hope it’s not Takumi_.

The figure walking in was wiping their face with a towel, obscuring the top third of their body. Corrin glanced at them, eyeing the muscular frame and dark tan skin. He glanced at the figure’s exposed waist. Corrin quickly turned his gaze, blushing, again sinking below the surface of the hot water. _Well, whoever it is, it’s clearly a guy._

He began scrubbing his body, using the bath for its intended purposes of cleaning, when he heard the small splash of the next visitor entering the water.

“So, did you heard about the big fight Azama and Hinoka had? I heard she really let him have-” Corrin turned, suddenly realizing who he was sharing the bath with. Rinkah frowned back at him, brushing her hair back. Corrin’s eyes widened with horror, realizing what had happened. He scrambled up out of the bath, groping for his towel, holding it in front of himself.

“I, ah, Rinkah! I didn’t know it was you!” he held his free hand in front of his face, as if to shield her naked body from his view. “I promise! I checked and thought it was the men’s time in the bath! I-” Suddenly, a thought clicked in his head. The figure who had enter certainly had the body parts of a man – his eyes widened again, in confusion.

“No, you were correct,” the light-haired warrior responded, plainly. She was wiping the war paint off her cheeks, obviously unfazed by either of their nakedness.

“I, uh, I-“ Corrin stammered, still awkwardly climbing out of the bath. “I’ll go! It’s fine! I was done anyway!”

Rinkah shook her head. “Sit down. I wanted to talk about something with you.”

Corrin, his face now matching colors with the hair of Rinkah’s discarded Oni Mask, sunk back down into the water. He was sheepishly cupping his hands in front of himself. “I, uh-” he struggled with forming coherent words. The blush in his cheeks and the heat of the water made him feel like he was melting alive.

Rinkah crossed her arms, covering her exposed breasts. She sighed. “Does this help?”

Corrin turned away. “I…uh, if it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll just-” Rinkah interrupted by sliding across the bath, sitting next to him. Her expression fell somewhere between bored and frustrated.

“If you’re done, there’s something I’d like to talk about.” She reached out with one hand to touch his shoulder.

“Uh, of course,” came the nervous reply. “Anything, Rinkah. You, uh, you know that.”

“I think it’s time I told you this. I feel like we’ve been getting…close. Closer than I usually care to get with anyone, let alone enemies.” She scrubbed her arms, feigning disinterest in the words she was saying. “We’ve been fighting together, eating together…I heard from certain sources that you may even be… falling for me. Is that right?” She turned and looked him straight in the eyes.

Corrin struggled to maintain eye contact, then failed, allowing his eyes to wander down her naked body, lingering briefly on her chest, her abs, lower… _oh my_. He quickly brought his eyes up again. “I…” he avoided the question. She grabbed his chin roughly, forcing his face towards hers.

“I said, _is that right?_ ” she tightened her grip. Corrin swallowed.

“I…I guess so? I didn’t want to say anything beca-” he trailed off as she pulled his face closer to her. He could feel her breath on his lips. He swallowed again.

“Because?”

“I…I know you’re…uh…” he chose his words carefully, stumbling as his eyes kept wandering down her body. “You’re not exactly…approachab-“ She interrupted him again, tightening her grip on his face and pulling him into a rough kiss. She pushed him away.

Dazed, Corrin tried to piece together what was happening. He reached up to touch his lips. Rinkah was facing away.

“I didn’t know a good way to tell you, so I figured just letting you see would be the best route.” She turned back to face him, spreading her arms and legs. “Now you know. Loving me means loving _all_ of me.”

Corrin again gazed at her naked form. She was beautiful – it was the same body he had gazed at in secret, he had briefly brushed against in training and in battle, he had shamefully dreamt about in the dark hours of the night. His gaze lingered on her chest, her small, round breasts. He found his gaze lowering, fixating between her legs. Where he had expected the tell-tale marker of womanhood, instead he found something decidedly masculine. “You-” he began, uncertain of where to go from there.

“Yes,” she said softly. “I was born a man.”

Corrin nodded. “I’m sorry, I’ve never really…met…uh…”

“Someone like me?”

She slid closer to him. “You can touch me.” She grabbed Corrin’s hand and slipped it under the water. He gasped softly as she brought his hand into contact with her skin, soft and warm in the bath water. She slid his hand down, between her breasts, along her abs, finally between her legs. She let out a breath as she forced his hand around her cock. He felt her stiffen under his touch and realized his body’s reaction was similar.

She smirked. “I’m glad to see you don’t seem to have a problem with it,” she began shifting his hand up and down. “On the contrary, you seem to be fairly… _excited_.”

_Oh, gods_ , he thought. He continued moving his hand up and down her length, stroking gently. A million thoughts raced through his head, all eventually giving way to the overwhelming desire for her to touch him as well. Fortunately, she seemed to have more or less the same idea, as she slid her hand down between his legs.

The two sat, shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed, each moving up and down in the water. In contrast to Corrin’s cautious, gentle movements, Rinkah’s hand moved roughly. _But not unpleasantly,_ Corrin thought, feeling himself edging closer and closer to climax. His breathing grew heavier and faster, and his moved his own hand with greater ferocity. Even Rinkah’s usual stoic façade was breaking down, a strong red blush creeping into her cheeks as Corrin stroked her cock. He stared at her, watching her breasts heaving up and down, watching her body move under his touch. Suddenly, Rinkah moved.

She shifted, moving her hands to his body, gripping his shoulder as she shifted on top of him, straddling his legs. She pressed her lips into his, her tongue snaking into his mouth. She pull back, biting his lip.

Corrin, breathless, moved his hands along her body, feeling her slick, wet skin. “Rinkah, I-agh!“ he began to speak before she cut him off with a sharp bite to his neck.

“You talk too much,” she breathed harshly, pushing him back against the edge of the bath. “You should use your mouth for better things.”

Corrin felt his heart thrumming in his chest, hammering against his ribcage. He ran his hand along her thigh, then between her legs. “Such as?”

She smirked in return, and stood up out of the water. Corrin stared, watching the droplets tracing lines down her dark, smooth skin. He looked up at her, his head level with her midsection. She leaned forward, roughly shoving her cock into his half-open mouth. She ran her hands into his hair, wrapping them around his head and gripping him by the back of the skull. She paused for a moment, enjoying the sensation of Corrin’s warm, wet mouth around her cock. She let out a brief sigh.

Corrin slid his hands up her legs and around her hips, sliding them back and digging his fingernails into her ass. In response, Rinkah thrust into his mouth, tugging his head by his hair. Corrin let out a muffled gagging sound, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping out down his chin. Rinkah let slip a short moan.

She continued moving her hips, pushing in and out as she felt his tongue sliding around her. She felt a dull, aching warmth welling up inside her, and she began thrusting with a renewed fervor. She looked down, admiring the sight of Corrin’s drooling face.

He met her gaze, moving his other hand around to stroke between her legs and play with the base of her cock, rubbing it in rhythm with her thrusts. She gasped, lurching forward, on the edge of climaxing.

Corrin felt her orgasm, felt the stiff twitching of her cock in his mouth, felt the hot, salty taste of her come filling his mouth and running down his throat. He coughed and sputtered, pushing her out mid-climax. She continued to spasm, her come splattering his face, running from his bangs and forehead down his cheeks, mingling with saliva and sweat. He opened his mouth, tongue lolling, and let a mouthful of come coat his lips and chin, dripping down onto his bare chest. He breathed heavily.

Rinkah stepped back, admiring her handiwork, trailer her finger through his hair. She stroked his cheek, running her fingers through the thick, sticky film, then running them along his red lips, now coated with a layer of white. He opened his mouth again, taking her fingers in. She played with his tongue, feeling his saliva mixing with her come. She smiled at him.

“I think that’ll do for now,” she pulled her fingers out, and climbed over him as she walked out of the bath. He stared at her backside as she walked away, a sticky mess, chest heaving. 

She turned her head, pausing at the door. “I’ll swing by your quarters later and return the favor.” She swung her towel over her shoulder. “Provided you clean up first. Can’t have my little toy looking like that for anyone else, can we?” She strode out of the baths.

Corrin stared at the exit, head spinning, body unsure of how to process what had just occurred. _Oh, gods, that woman._


End file.
